Betrayal
by Moony3003
Summary: Hermione seeks shelter and finds herself at Mad-Eye Moody's doorstep. Story rated M. Contains rape. Oneshot. If you don't like then please do not read. Please Review.


Betrayal

The rain pelted down hard and people around her were scurrying to get inside their homes. Hermione wished she could do the same but she was nowhere near home right now. She had gone out searching for a Horcrux on her own; the others were doing the same. Dumbledore said they could cover more ground if everyone split up.

She stopped running and looked around to see where she was. She didn't recognise anything and there was nowhere she could go to get out of the rain. Rain drops continued to splash onto her skin and face and she looked down at her clothes. Her entire outfit was already drenched, as was the large jacket she had covering her.

The only thing she could think of was to find an Order members house, and to find the closest one, but she didn't know which one would be closest. She took out her wand and ran it through her other hand as she tried to think. Harry had told her about a spell Dumbledore used but Hermione had never tried it before now.

With all her concentration she focused on the words as she spoke them. 'Ordo Dormus,' she whispered.

Hermione was faintly startled as her wand light up subtly and she looked down to the road in front of her, the subtle light was there too. This must be how you found your way there. She shrugged inwardly and began following the light at a running speed.

After almost half an hour Hermione slowed down. The light began to pulsate. Hermione looked up, her eyes following the light. She could see where it ended. Just ahead her of the light ended, it was sitting right in the middle of a wooden door.

Hermione checked the area with her wand before looking around. There was no one near her. If Hermione had to guess whose house it was, she would say either Kingsley or Tonks, considering they are both Aurors, this house might be a cover. Hermione took a deep breath and approached the door quietly. She gripped her wand tighter.

She looked around again. The area was quite secluded, more than she was expecting it to be. She never would have guessed she had been so close to a member's house. She took another deep breath before knocking on the door firmly and loudly. She waited a few minutes before knocking again.

'Eh? Who the hell is it?' asked a rough, barking voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. That was Moody's voice. She was at Moody's house. She repeated it to herself a few times and the silence seemed to have made Moody edgy.

'Who is it?' he repeated, his voice louder and booming.

'It-it's Hermione,' she said, stuttering.

There was only silence on the other side. Hermione began to hop around on the spot. The longer she stood here, the wetter she got. After another few long moments, the heavy wooden door began to open. She saw an arm and a wand pointing at her before she saw the rest of Moody.

He poked his head around and their eyes met. Hermione licked her lips and shivered faintly. Moody looked her over before moving. He took a step back and only opened the door a little more. Hermione took it as a good sign and she slipped through the crack. As soon as she was through Moody slammed the door closed. Hermione jumped and her eyes widened but she said nothing.

She moved further into the house. The front door led directly into a sitting room and to the side was some old, rickety stairs and on the farthest side of the sitting room was another door which was closed. Moody strode past and stood in front of her. His normal and magical eye bore into hers, as though trying to find some trickery.

She stared back at him, mainly to prove she could. She looked him over subtly. His face was badly scarred and most of his face was no longer there actually. His nose had been blown off by a Death Eater and somehow he had lost an eye. Hermione was confident a Death Eater had done that too. But, of course, Hermione was frightened of his appearance but she did feel a little nervous though.

She had never really spent any time with Moody alone, this was new for her and right now this was the safest place to be. She had to wait until morning before going back to headquarters. It wouldn't do her any good now if she got caught by Death Eaters and she was sure Moody would agree with her.

He roughly grabbed her arm and moved her over to the sofa and forced her to sit down. He left the room, limping heavily. Hermione exhaled quietly and looked around. The sitting room was small but kind of cosy. The sofa she was sitting on was old and looked extremely worn. Hermione rubbed the top of it with her hand, it was rough and falling apart.

The carpet was brown and worn; Hermione was surprised to see something Muggle though, there was a television sitting on a crooked stand in the corner and in the opposite corner stood a large bookshelf, full of leather bound books that looked care-worn. Hermione didn't expect anything less, though she wasn't sure how she would have pictured his house to look before entering.

Hermione then noticed she was squinting. She looked up and saw the light was on but it was very dull. She knew Moody was paranoid but she thought it a little ridiculous. When Moody came back into the room he handed Hermione a glass of water. Hermione sniffed it but she couldn't smell anything. She knew what he was doing.

'You added a truth potion,' she said confidently.

'Just drink it,' gaffed Moody.

Hermione shook her head at him but she drank it anyway. She knew what he was like and it was just easier to drink it then argue with him. She gulped it down quickly and kept hold of the glass when finished. She looked over at Moody, who was now sitting in an armchair near the entrance to the kitchen. He was waiting for it to sink in a little before saying anything.

'So, are you really Hermione Granger?' he asked, watching her intently.

'Yes,' she replied easily.

'Good,' he said quietly. 'Now, tell me, why are you here?'

'Well, you know most of us split up and were given a place to search and I searched mine tonight and I ended up being there for longer than I had planned and I became lost. I used a spell that Harry told me about to find the nearest house of an Order member and it turned out to be yours. I'm sorry if I am intruding or interrupting anything ... Moody,' she said quickly, a little unsure of how to address him.

'I think you should call me Alastor,' he said before long.

Hermione nodded her head gently. 'Of course, sorry,' she whispered.

Moody shook his head dismissively but he said nothing. He looked over Hermione, who shifted under his gaze. She wasn't looking back at him; she had moved her gaze to the floor. Moody waited for at least a full hour to pass before moving, Hermione knew it was to make sure she hadn't taken a Polyjuice potion. He left the room again and returned quicker than last time.

He was carrying a handful of blankets. He walked over to Hermione and put them down next to her. 'You should take your wet clothes off and dry yourself,' he said evenly.

'Why?' asked Hermione, blushing a little. 'I could just dry them with my wand.'

'That should only be done in an emergency situation and this isn't one of them,' said Moody gruffly.

Hermione slowly licked her lips and eventually nodded her head. She stood up and took her heavy olive jacket off and placed it where she had been sitting. 'I'm sorry,' she said quickly. 'I seemed to have wet the couch.'

'It doesn't matter,' said Moody facetiously. 'If you haven't noticed, it's extremely ancient.'

Moody left the room once again and Hermione gradually took her clothes off. She was wearing full Muggle clothing; they thought it would be more covert than wearing robes, which Hermione completely agreed with. She unbutton her white shirt but she stopped just as she was about to push it off her shoulders. Her body stiffened. Moody had a magical eye ... what if he was watching her?

Moody peered through the wall at Hermione. He noticed that she stopped just before removing her shirt. Inwardly, he prayed for her to remove it. When it finally happened he almost cried out in abnormal happiness. Hermione continued and removed her black pants next, leaving her in her bra and panties.

He looked her body over. She looked like a goddess. Her skin was pale, delicate and porcelain, like a china-doll, though Hermione was much prettier. Moody remembered when he first saw Hermione. She was only fourteen. He had seen her at the end of year feast in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her hair was brown and bushy and her figure teenage-like and awkward looking.

Though when he looked at her now, she looked like a woman. Her body had filled out nicely. Her body was still slender but her hips and waist still curved in the right places. Her long legs made him feel funny and his eyes eventually came to rest on her breasts. They seemed a nice shape, a C cup maybe. He felt his pants tighten.

Though, his sudden excitement turned to disappointment when Hermione wrapped a large, white towel around her body and sat back down on the couch, without taking off her red bra or matching panties.

Suddenly Moody felt angry, well, of course he could see through the bra and panties but it wasn't the same if he was actually watching her take them off. A small part of him knew it was wrong to have these feelings for someone much younger than him and Hermione of all people but it has been so long since he had touched or been near a woman. It had been way too long.

He blasted the door open and stormed into the room. He waved his wand angrily and the dull light in the sitting room vanished. Hermione yelped and jumped in fear and she made to move away but she didn't get far when Moody let go of his walking stick, it hitting the ground with a thud and he grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed her back onto the couch.

He waved his wand again. Clicking sounds could be heard throughout the house and it had gone silent. He locked all doors and windows, preventing Hermione's escape. He then quickly summoned Hermione's wand before she could pick it up. Hermione dived for it and fell to the ground and she watched her wand land in Moody's hand before it disappeared.

Hermione stood up and faced Moody, her face flooded with fear and her heart rapidly beating. Her hair was falling around her face messily and it made Moody all the more eager to have her now. He approached Hermione and she backed away from him eventually hitting the wall. Her breathing became rapid and her eyes widened in horror.

'W-what are you d-doing?' she stuttered, shocked by the change in his behaviour.

Moody ignored her and reached her quickly and grabbed the front of the towel, his gnarled hand grazing along her collarbone, and he ripped the towel out from her grasp and threw it to the other side of the room. Hermione gasped and covered herself with her hands. Moody just chuckled deeply in his throat.

He moved closer and before Hermione could leap from the wall he pinned her against it, gaining another yelp from her lips. He took his time and studied her face. Despite the fear now registered, she was quite beautiful.

Her skin was pale and he could now clearly see the small, light brown freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking into his, darting back and forth between both of them. She was searching for an answer that she couldn't find. He looked at her small, cute button-like nose before moving towards her lips. They were a beautiful pale pink. There was only one thing dominating his thoughts right now.

He held Hermione against the wall with his hands firmly on her waist and he moved quickly, crushing their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. Hermione squealed and frowned in shock and disgust as she attempted to push him off. Moody ignored her small slaps and feeble attempts. It was nowhere near to what he had encountered from other people.

He reached behind her with one hand and unclipped her bra with ease before ripped it from her body, leaving red marks. He moved onto her under and did a similar thing. He hooked one thumb within the fabric and clean ripped it off her. He continued to hold Hermione against the wall, still ignoring her small kicks and slaps, and looked down her body, his eyes roaming over her greedily.

He started from her legs and worked his way up. Her legs were hairless and smooth. He then came to the part he wanted right at this minute. He moved one hand from her waist and felt the top of her groin; he could feel some of the small, brown curly hairs that covered her mound. He felt pleased that she kept it natural. He believed all women should. It was more beautiful and sensual.

Eventually, all of Hermione's hitting and kicking became too much. He moved the hand from her groin and tightly wrapped it around her neck and squeezed, pushing most of the air from her body. The kicking and hitting stopped as she attempted her move his hand from her neck.

He moved his face so close to hers that Hermione could feel his heavy breath on her face. 'Stop it,' he said roughly. 'This will go much smoother if you just let it happen.'

'B-but w-why,' wept Hermione. 'This isn't you,' she pleaded. 'You're a b-better man than this. P-please, please don't d-do t-this.'

Moody lashed out and smacked Hermione across the face, releasing his grip on her neck a little. Hermione gasped her air quickly before shrieking from the force of his slap. 'Do you know how long I've been without a woman?' he asked re-squeezing her neck harder. 'It has been too long and once I saw you take your shirt off I couldn't help myself. It will be over quickly, I promise.'

'No, no, no,' sobbed Hermione.

Tears streamed down her face but Moody ignored them. Her breathing became heavy. This was a man she trusted and looked up to. He was brave, he was a hero to the Order and the Wizarding world. He completely released Hermione and moved away from her. He pulled a table against the opposite wall. He used his wand to make it the right height before going back to Hermione, who had slid down the wall shaking in tears. Moody picked her up easily and dragged her to the table, lying her on her back.

He used his wand again, waving it swiftly. Chains flew out from each corner and wrapped around Hermione's wrists and ankles. She yelped but was unable to stop it from happening. Moody took a step back and removing his robes and the Muggle clothes underneath and his shoes. The last thing he removed from his grey underwear last.

Out of sheer curiosity Hermione lifted her head as much as she could and she watched as Moody removed the last of his clothing. His body looked worse than Hermione could possibly imagine. His whole body, the torso in particular, was covered in scars and most were distinctly visible. Hermione could only imagine how he got all of them, though she really didn't want to think about it.

She continued looking and she noticed how she lingered on his wooden leg. Was he going to remove it? Hermione then mentally kicked herself. Why the hell did she care? All she knew was that she had to get out of here and warn the Order about Moody. She could never have believed he could do something like this.

She then glanced down at his member. It was considerably wrinkly, though Hermione knew most men at his age would be, but Hermione could tell Moody was excited. His manhood was standing out proud. Hermione blushed out of embarrassment but Moody didn't seem to care. He knew what he looked like and it didn't bother him.

He took a step back towards Hermione and she put her head back down against the table. He smirked. 'You were watching.'

'No, I wasn't,' she choked out, still red from embarrassment.

His smirked broadened. He moved himself and Hermione into position. He couldn't wait a second longer. He slammed himself into Hermione's body and grunted from the first contact. More tears ran down Hermione's red face and she kept repeatedly begging him to stop as she fought against her chains.

'Please!' she said choking on her tears. 'Please, please, stop, I don't want this, please...'

Moody didn't seem to hear her. He continued thrusting in and out of Hermione's body and he placed his hands on her breasts. He thought they were perfect. They weren't too big and not too small. They fitted into his hands perfectly and he squeezed both of them at the same time.

Hermione moaned involuntary. She struggled against the chains and groaned in agony. It didn't take long until she screamed out in from the pain. She was no virgin but thrusting in and out with no lubrication is painful after a while.

More tears ran down Hermione's face and her pleading did not stop. Moody put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and thrusted into her body harder, moving faster and grunting loudly. He closed his normal eye and concentrated on his own pleasure. His magical stayed on Hermione and watched her struggled and whimper beneath him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wished he could show Hermione show sexy she looked right now. It was almost unbearable.

It didn't take much longer for Moody to lose control and he thrusted into her one last time and gave a final, heavy grunt and spilling his load into Hermione's young and soft body. He collapsed on top of her and panted heavily before moving when his breath came back. He moved away and cleaned himself before dressing and taking the chains away from Hermione.

She shot off the table and scrambled for her clothes. Moody just watched her, amused. He took hold of his wand again and looked Hermione over. Once she was dressed she looked back. She didn't like what she saw. Part of her knew what he was going to do, she could feel it.

She shook her looked towards the front door before glancing back at Moody and shaking her head. 'No,' she said inaudibly. 'You cannot do this!'

'Well,' said Moody deliberately. 'I don't really have much of a choice. I cannot risk you telling everyone though I'm not sure who people will believe.'

'Please,' she begged once more as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt dirty and violated but she was still wandless and there was nothing she could do about it.

Moody looked Hermione over before lifting his wand, he didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Part of him felt bad but what happened is over and done with. He would tell her some clever lie about why she was feeling the way she did. No one would ever know about this.

'Obliviate.'


End file.
